


I'm With You

by Koala1412



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala1412/pseuds/Koala1412
Summary: 水托文，架空溫馨戀愛向，青梅竹馬設定+雙向暗戀梗～早年作品，文筆是比現在要更小白了，劇情也比較老套，但是這篇是目前我寫過最甜的一篇了也是我那麼多作品中特別喜歡的一篇XDD
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

托雷斯把脖子上的圍巾扯了下來，他推開餐廳的玻璃門，裡面的氣氛要比起外面的要溫熱更多，餐廳的老闆——比利亞拿着餐盤向他走來，在托雷斯的印象中，他是一位十分親切的男人，他看起來有點酷，頭髮也梳得十分整齊新潮，倒不像他的搭檔皮克那樣，總是隨隨便便。

托雷斯瞧見了盤子上的早餐，會意地笑了，他雙手接過，喝了一口杯子裡的橙汁。

“他來過了？”

托雷斯拿着橙汁和三文治走了過去，他用腳拉開一把椅子，坐了下來，把橙汁放在白色的餐桌上，現在餐廳還沒開始營業。

“他剛走你就來了。”比利亞的聲音在這個空間裡回蕩着，他看着托雷斯，托雷斯有着一頭耀眼漂亮的金髮，模樣清秀，雖然跟他相處的時間雖算不上多，但也覺得托雷斯是個溫柔體貼的男人。

廚房那兒傳出了大廚塞斯克的尖叫聲，比利亞看了廚房的入口，嘆了口氣：“塞斯克玩遊戲又輸掉了？”

托雷斯只是小口小口地吃着某人為他精心準備的早餐，并沒有把塞斯克的事放在心上，玩遊戲這回事兒，誰沒有輸過？

廚房的門被打開，只見塞斯克拿着手機，他小跑過去坐到在托雷斯的身旁，他笑得高興，把手機拿去給托雷斯瞧。

“你看，我又多了二十個金幣！”塞斯克笑着說，托雷斯沒好氣地瞧了他一眼再把注意力集中在他手裡的三文治。

比利亞站在收銀台前，把裡面的紙鈔拿出來數數，皮克在這時才來了，他拍了拍身上的衣服，然後拉上門，他打了個冷顫，然後抱着胳臂走了過來。

“遲到了。”比利亞面無表情地說，皮克撇了撇嘴，反駁說：“只是遲了三分鐘。”

塞斯克呵呵地笑了，他幸災樂禍地看着皮克，他們兩人喜歡以取笑對方會樂，但他們的友情卻是堅固得如金剛石。

“你倒好，費爾南多！”皮克瞪大了雙眼，去看着托雷斯的早餐，托雷斯維持咀嚼的動作，抬起頭，一臉茫然。

“我怎么了？”托雷斯拿起了杯子，皮克不爽地看着托雷斯，用手指去彈了他的額頭。

“你每天都有人送早餐給你吃。”皮克抱怨說，托雷斯的嘴角彎起，他聽見了皮克的羨慕便莫名其妙地有股名為幸福的感覺在他的心裡蕩漾。

“有什么好的？”他低頭，喝着東西。

“你談戀愛了？”皮克問，托雷斯一聽就差點把嘴裡的橙汁噴出來，他猛拍心口，拼命地搖頭：“不，我們只是朋友。”

“你的朋友是什么人？”皮克皺起眉頭，好奇地提出疑問，“他為了你每天都那么早起來送早餐給你也是難得。”

“哎呀，你先把工作服換上。”托雷斯沒好氣地放下了杯子，然後拍了拍皮克的臉。

“人家從小就認識，你羨慕不來的。”塞斯克在這個時候冷不防地加了句，“對吧，南多？”

托雷斯躲開了塞斯克看着他那意味深長的目光，他低頭不語，心裡希望這個話題能盡早完結。

“不會是那個塞爾吉奧吧？就是那個每晚都接你下班的那個？你們在一起了？”皮克不會看別人臉色，托雷斯再次被嗆住了，他捂住了嘴巴直咳嗽，比利亞這時也看不過去了，他走去打了皮克的腦袋一下。

托雷斯把剩下的三文治都塞到口裡，然後把空碟子留下，拿着橙汁站了起來。

“你們煩死了。”他在臨走前說。

*  
拉莫斯把連衣帽放了下來，他剛才去了晨運，這是他的生活習慣，也是因為他經常鍛鍊自己，才有了現在的好身材，他從口袋掏出鑰匙，開了門。

他開了燈，屋裡十分整潔，這全靠他的室友，他換好拖鞋，便快步去了卧室，他現在只想洗個熱水澡，他拿了要換洗的衣服便去準備了。

這次調的水溫剛剛好，這讓拉莫斯十分滿意，在快要滿的時候，他利落地脫光身上的衣服，把它們扔到了專門裝着髒衣服的盤子裡，然後進了浴缸，他舒服地躺在浴缸裡，任憑熱水從他的身上帶走疲累。

他昨晚睡得不太好，心裡總是記掛那金髮男人的事情，擔心他適應不了新的工作環境。

他和托雷斯是總角之交，他從六歲起就認識托雷斯了，他們是鄰居，兩個年紀相約的男孩一拍即合，經常混在一起玩，他們小時候的生活很開心，無憂無慮，什么關於生計的事也不用費他倆的精神，自然會有人在背後幫他們撐起，他們只要專心去玩耍就好了。

他捂住臉，嘆了口氣，他的臉全是水。

當他肯從浴缸裡出來的時候都已經過了二十分鐘了，因為泡浴缸實在是太舒服了，他拿着毛巾擦着頭髮，坐到柔軟的床上，這是他的房間。

他的手機擺在床頭，他剛才去跑步的時候沒有把手機也帶上，他考慮了一會兒，便爬過去拿着手機，他不用開電話簿也照樣能默出托雷斯的電話號碼。

不知道他在做什么呢？他會偷懶嗎？

想到他時，拉莫斯總會不經意讓微笑在他的臉上綻放。


	2. Chapter 2

托雷斯聽着客人的話，一邊快速地下着單，現在快要到午飯時間了，忽然在他的口袋裡傳出了歌聲，他慌張地掏出手機，看了一眼來電顯示便匆匆地掛掉了，他連忙向客人道歉。

下好單後，他拿着單走到收銀台前，然後把單給了比利亞。

隨後，他躲到了廚房裡一個擺放食材的地方，然後再次掏出手機，撥通了那個熟悉得要死的號碼，他清楚這一串號碼是由哪幾個數字構成，也對號碼的主人了如指掌。

拉莫斯的聲音傳了過來，托雷斯在狹窄的空間來回踱步，他咬緊上唇。

“抱歉。”托雷斯說，“我剛在工作，所以...”說到一半時又停了。

“我知道，是我挑錯了時間。”拉莫斯倒也不介意，他躺在床上，紅棕色頭髮也乾了許多，他蜷縮在被子裡。

“你打過來有什么事情嗎？”托雷斯緊緊地握着手機，拼命想把拉莫斯的聲音印在腦海中，拉莫斯咳嗽了一聲，思索着話來回答，到了最後竟是扔了一句話給托雷斯：“我...我...我不知道啦！”

“那你...”托雷斯的話忽然被打斷了，拉莫斯別扭地說：“我可能只是想聽聽你聲音罷了。”

“哦。”托雷斯笑了。

“你吃過早餐了嗎？”拉莫斯問，今次倒是正常過來了，托雷斯笑着回答：“當然有，他們都笑話我了，說我有了女朋友。”

“你可以去找一個。”拉莫斯也是笑着，他轉了個身，趴在床上，他實在困得要死。

“好啦，我不能再和你聊了。”托雷斯打開門，看了看外面，他見到了塞斯克在忙碌工作，現在是高鋒時期，“外面只剩下皮克一個，你去睡覺吧。”

“嗯，那我晚上來找你吃飯。”拉莫斯忍住不打呵欠，他跟托雷斯道完別後，便掛了電話，把手機隨手扔在了枕頭旁邊，便迅速墜入了夢鄉。

托雷斯把手機收好，走了出去，這時皮克進來廚房找人了，他一見到托雷斯那笑顏逐開的樣子不禁生了氣來，他站在金髮男人的面前，抱着胳臂。

托雷斯向後退，利用背脊把冰冷的門關了起來。

“外面來了好多客人。”皮克笑着說，但字眼間的抱怨也是能聽得出來的，托雷斯敷衍地點頭應對着他，從皮克身邊走過。

“你笑得像朵花似的，你談戀愛呀？”皮克快速地說，托雷斯轉頭瞪了他一眼，說：“我去叫大衛扣你的薪水！”

廚房裡的塞斯克幾乎忙得要死，他急切需要一個幫手。

他聽見了皮克和托雷斯的對話，他熟練地切着東西。

“他可是我們的小花花呢，你別打算去欺負他。”塞斯克笑嘻嘻地說，皮克走過去，問：“為什么？”

“因為他是這裡的美人，你不是。”塞斯克說，看了皮克一眼，“你也說了，他笑得像朵花似的。”

“哦，你知道他們是在一起了？”

這時，托雷斯憤怒地推開門，衝上前把皮克拉了出去。

“你出來幫着我嘛！”他生氣地說。

大概到了晚上八點多的時候，拉莫斯過來了，托雷斯正在站在收銀台前，他在研究着要怎樣使用那台新的觸屏式收銀機。

“叫過你別老咬着嘴唇。”拉莫斯悄悄地走到了他的面前，托雷斯的手指飛快地點着屏幕，苦惱地說：“唉，這東西真難用！”

“你走得開嗎？”拉莫斯伸出手指去摸着托雷斯的嘴唇，托雷斯煩躁地把他的手撥開，他搖了搖頭。

“你不早說？”拉莫斯嘟噥着，托雷斯抬起頭看着他，突然又笑了起來：“你去求大衛啊…”

“他在哪？”拉莫斯搖頭晃腦，看着周圍。

“大概是在廚房吧。”托雷斯慢吞吞地回答。

拉莫斯揉了揉托雷斯的頭髮，便進去找人了。

不久後，托雷斯瞧見了拉莫斯笑得高高興興地挽着比利亞走了出來，托雷斯不解地看着他們。

“走吧，南多。”拉莫斯鬆開手，拉過托雷斯，托雷斯還沒反應過來只聽比利亞沒好氣地說：“吃完要回來哦！”

托雷斯去了員工擺放隨身物品的地方，他解開黑色的圍裙，把它掛好，然後用褲袋裡的鑰匙開了自己的儲物櫃，拉莫斯站在旁邊看着他把自己的隨身物品拿了出來，然後托雷斯把圍巾也拿了出來。

“別忘了拿外套。”拉莫斯提醒說，托雷斯搖了搖頭，往門口走。

“我懶得拿。”

*  
拉莫斯走在托雷斯的旁邊，眼睛瞧見他穿得單薄，而且見他雙手抱着自己的胳臂，他嘆了口氣，然後把自己的外套脫了下來，打算蓋在托雷斯的身上。

“我不要。”托雷斯皺了皺眉頭，然後走快了幾步，拉莫斯追了上來，硬是把衣服蓋住他的身上。

“別逞強。”拉莫斯笑着說，然後看着托雷斯把外套穿好，拉莫斯帶着托雷斯去了一間燈火通明的餐廳，這裡的客人好多，托雷斯看着周圍，然後跟着侍應生去一張桌子前，木色的桌上擺了一個寫着留座的牌子。

他們坐了下來，餐廳裡的溫度很和暖，托雷斯把外套脫了下來，然後拿過侍應生給他們的菜單，托雷斯打開菜單，托着下巴，看着坐在他對面的男人。

“你什么時候訂的？”托雷斯好奇地問，”這家餐廳好像很高尚呢...”

“是嗎？”拉莫斯不以為意，他抬頭瞄了托雷斯一眼，然後又把目光收回。

“如果我們的餐廳也能這樣人來人往的就好了。”托雷斯撇了撇嘴，拉莫斯突然忍不住笑了出來，看着托雷斯，笑嘻嘻地說：”這不就讓你可以來當一次無間道？”

“這裡的東西很貴欸！”托雷斯驚訝地瞪大了眼睛，看着菜單，突然笑了，“噢，賣相雖好，但我們的餐廳一定是最棒的。”

“快叫東西吧，我餓了。”拉莫斯做了個鬼臉。

這家餐廳雖然裝潢得漂亮，但也不是華而不實，托雷斯那傢伙吃得津津有味，他今天的午飯沒有吃好，因為趕着去開工，只是吃了一點就回復工作狀態了。

拉莫斯喝着他那杯熱可可，托着頭，看着另一邊，托雷斯掩住嘴巴，漂亮的睫毛睫呀睫的，他看着拉莫斯，拿着叉子往他的臉前揮了揮。

“你在想什么？”托雷斯拍了拍自己的心口，好奇地瞧着他。

“我突然想談戀愛。”拉莫斯把臉轉了回來，模樣故意裝得怪可憐的，托雷斯聽了後噗嗤一笑，卻差點被嗆着了。

“小心點。”拉莫斯擔憂地看着他，托雷斯喝了幾口溫開水，便沒事了。

“就憑你也想找女朋友？”托雷斯捂住嘴，笑了起來。

“吃你的東西去。”拉莫斯雖然樣子是生氣的，但語氣卻了些許怒意，對於托雷斯，他很少會捨得去生他的氣，也不忍心讓他為了自己而難過。

“有了喜歡的人記得要告訴我啊！”托雷斯放開雙手，露出燦爛的笑容。

“那你有了也要跟我說啊！”拉莫斯伸出手去撥了撥托雷斯的瀏海，托雷斯白了他一眼，嘲笑地說：”從小到大我好像什么事都跟你講，還會差這個嗎？”

“今天你的內褲穿什么顏色啊？”拉莫斯用叉子指了指他，然後又打了個響指，”看吧！你永遠都不會跟我談這個...我敢打賭你也不會跟我說你喜歡的人是誰。”

托雷斯不以為然，他耸了耸肩，吃着東西，嘴巴裡被食物塞得鼓鼓的，他捂住嘴巴，在咀嚼。

“你很餓嗎？”

托雷斯點了點頭，他喝了一口水，總算把食物都順利地咽下去了。

“我穿紫色的。”托雷斯快速地說，然後又埋頭吃東西了，他真的餓壞了，拉莫斯托着下巴，不太明白剛才那句話的含意，困惑地問：“你在說什么？”

“你說的嘛，內褲顏色。”托雷斯皺了皺眉頭，拉莫斯眼前一亮，儘管原因實在令人感到難堪，但他還是露出驚喜的神情，笑得高興。

“我也是紫色的。”拉莫斯眨了眨眼睛，托雷斯凝視了他一會兒，突然忍不住失笑了。

他托着下巴，腦袋歪向左邊，笑了起來，眼睛的笑意跟嘴唇同步，拉莫斯把他的微笑和舉止行為看在眼裡，心裡想着怪不得餐廳裡的人都送了一個稱呼給托雷斯——比雅圖餐廳之花。

“你的內衣都是我買的。”托雷斯眨了眨眼睛，在模仿拉莫斯的動作。

拉莫斯瞬間就面無表情，他不喜歡托雷斯提起這件事，一提起就會讓他記起自己是個被托雷斯照顧的小寶寶，雖然托雷斯照顧他也真的照顧得不錯，事實上他們的年紀差距不算太大。

他盯着托雷斯的笑顏，莫名火突然被滅掉了，他總是不會生托雷斯的氣。

“哦，我剛才是騙你的。”托雷斯突然又開口，“我今天不是穿紫色的。”

“看！就說過你不會告訴我，何況是你的心儀對象？”拉莫斯拍了拍桌子，指着托雷斯說。

“這兩件事根本不可以扯在一起講。”托雷斯搖了搖頭，他認真地解釋，“級數不同，而且配在一起會讓我覺得有點噁心。”

拉莫斯笑了。

“我今晚會比較晚回去，你不用等我了。”托雷斯突然記起了他今天要上夜班，餐廳到了凌晨一點半就會關門了，而且他約了餐廳裡的人去喝東西，也不知道什么時候才能回家。

“這裡沒有人要等你，好嗎？”拉莫斯嘲弄說。

“那你這幾晚幹嘛都躺在沙發上睡覺？”托雷斯不會認輸的，他微笑，“哦，我還想問的是昨晚我只是忘了回你的短訊，你就發了十七條短信和打了六通電話給我，你到底是在搞什么？”

“但你都沒有回過我。”拉莫斯反駁道。

“那時手機都不在我身邊。”托雷斯無奈地扶額，“有客人在去洗手間路過更衣室的時候還以為裡面鬧鬼呢！”

“他是有多膽小？”拉莫斯皺起眉頭，

“好吧，那是我編出來的。”托雷斯攤開雙手，無辜地說。

“好啦，今晚我不會再等你的，沒良心的傢伙！”拉莫斯低頭，撇了撇嘴巴。

他們花了一個小時便吃完東西也回了去，當托雷斯推開了餐廳的門，就被比利亞大力地拉了回來，比利亞把一疊單子交了給他。

餐廳的客人比起他們離開之前還多了些，托雷斯轉身看着站在門外的男人，不好意思地指了指自己身上的外套，拉莫斯微笑地搖了搖頭，用手指了指自己，然後又舉起雙手做了個像屋頂的手勢。

托雷斯明白了他的意思，然後點了點頭，揮手向他道別。


	3. Chapter 3

此刻正是凌晨四點多，拉莫斯突然從睡夢中醒過來，他隱約記得自己做了一個夢，但夢境中所發生的內容很模糊，他的眼睛開始適應了房間裡的黑暗，外面傳來一聲短促的車笛聲。

他在晚上——噢不！準確來說應該是昨晚，他昨晚把托雷斯送了回去之後，便自己開着車回去了，他先是去洗澡，儘管他在早上時已經洗過一次，他喜歡身上的疲憊被熱水帶走的感覺，也更加喜歡一躺在熱水中那一剎那的舒適感。

洗完澡後，他去客廳看了一會兒的電視，到了困意侵襲時，他果斷地關了電視，把不必要的電源都關了，回房睡覺了，他沒有把大門鎖上，因為托雷斯還沒有回來。

睡得迷迷糊糊的他在此刻突然醒了過來。

嗯，到了這個點，托雷斯大概也睡下了吧？

他轉了身，換了個睡姿，他發現這個姿勢更加好躺，他扯了扯被子，閉起雙眼，但一閉眼就有種已經沒有睡意的感覺。

他的竹馬此時的確已經回家了，也睡下了，他蜷縮在被子裡，沒有留意到房門被打開，他整個人看起來都軟軟的，床鋪承托住他的重量，工作完畢的他十分疲累，拉莫斯抱着枕頭，悄悄地爬到他的身上。

是的，他跑到了別人的房間裡睡了，他明確知道托雷斯是不會介意的，要真介意了也無所謂，但這件事總不會發生，絕對。

他把枕頭放好，躺在床上，他摸了摸托雷斯的臉，他的臉部輪廓在他眼中顯得很模糊，他甚至也認不出自己的手指是什么樣的輪廓，他戳了戳。

他的手指放在了托雷斯的唇瓣上，拉莫斯的眼睛又再次適應了，噢好像摸錯了地方，柔軟的觸感令他不禁笑了，不知道為什么就突然想笑了。

他又揉了揉托雷斯的臉，又拍了拍他的腰，沒有被子蓋的他實在是冷死了，他吸了吸鼻子，他很快地就把托雷斯給弄醒了，托雷斯嘟噥了一下，用手揉了揉眼睛，他枕着自己的手臂，眨了眨眼睛。

“你怎么來了？”托雷斯忽然出了聲，拉莫斯笑着回答：“我一個人睡不着覺。”

“出去看影碟。”托雷斯隨口給了一個建議，他再次閉起雙眼，他真的很困。

“外面好冷。”拉莫斯蜷縮在床上，小聲地說，事實上他也快要冷得死掉了。

托雷斯整個人都縮在被子裡，他很怕冷，柔軟的金髮散開癱軟在枕頭上，他扯開被子的一角。

“那你就在我這裡呆着。”托雷斯小聲地說，他實在快要被睡魔拉入夢中了，連說話都沒有了力氣，拉莫斯利索地鑽了進來，被窩裡果然很暖和。

托雷斯在被子裡找尋着拉莫斯的手，他找到後便抓住了拉莫斯的手，拉莫斯感覺到了溫暖的氣息正在灌入他的手掌。

“你好冷呢…”托雷斯笑了，然後拉過他的手，一起埋向更溫暖的地方。

托雷斯向他冰冷的身體靠近，下巴抵在他的右肩上，在接觸的那一刻他打了個哆嗦。

他自己的溫度比起拉莫斯的高很多。

“你不怕冷？”拉莫斯感覺到他的竹馬在幫他暖身子，被環抱的感覺很不錯，他吸了吸鼻子，然後咧嘴笑了笑說：“你很香呢...”

“我洗過澡嘛...”托雷斯嘆了口氣，“累死我了，好啦睡吧。”

隔天，拉莫斯早早就起來了，他習慣每天早上去跑步，托雷斯還在睡，陽光都在提醒他要起床了，但他不想起來，也不願意張開雙眼，昨晚跟皮克他們去瘋了，瘋得太厲害了，整個人都軟軟的，腦袋也沈重得很，他昨晚喝了酒。

擺在床頭櫃上的一個粉紅色鬧鐘響了起來，那是拉莫斯送的，淡淡的粉色看起來倒也不女氣，托雷斯在床上懶洋洋地翻了身，在床頭櫃上摸索着，後來他成功地將鬧鐘按熄了。

房間裡再次回復平靜，他拉過被子蓋過腦袋，雙眼仍舊閉合。

當拉莫斯回來的時候，托雷斯還躺在床上，拉莫斯的身上沒有出汗，最近實在太冷了。

“南多！”拉莫斯叉着腰站在床前，只見那被白被子裹着的比雅圖之花在床上蠕動了數下，拉莫斯嘆氣，脫了拖鞋，爬上床，大力地把那被子扯開。

托雷斯下意識地用手臂擋着光，他穿了一件有星星和月亮圖案的藍紫色睡衣，也是拉莫斯買的，他蜷縮在床上。

“南多，你要起床了。”拉莫斯撓了撓他的腰，托雷斯煩躁地推開他的手，然後試圖從拉莫斯身上把被子搶回來，他是成功了，拉莫斯阻止他把被子蓋過腦袋，他捏住了托雷斯的臉，不斷加大了力度，疼得托雷斯皺緊眉頭，他張開眼睛，漂亮的眼睛在閃着憤怒，他握住了拉莫斯拿來捏他的手，拉了下來。

拉莫斯滿意地笑了，看來他非常滿意自己的成果，他下床，去打開托雷斯的衣櫥，幫他挑了衣服，他把衣服放在床上。

“噢，時間很充足哦！”他把鬧鐘拿在手裡看，看完又放回原位，托雷斯已經從床上爬了起來，坐在床上兇巴巴地瞪着他，拉莫斯微笑地拍了拍他的腦袋，說：“那我去做早餐啦！”

托雷斯把被子摔在他的身上，拉莫斯呵呵地笑着，利索地把被子疊好放在床上。

“我討厭你。”托雷斯咬牙切齒地說。

當拉莫斯把早餐擺在桌子上的時候，托雷斯還沒有出來，今天的早餐不再是普通的雞蛋三文治和一杯橙汁，今天有他剛買回來的兩個牛角面包和西班牙油條，噢還有培根和煎蛋。

他叫了幾聲，但托雷斯還是沒有出來，也沒有回應，他去了托雷斯的卧室，托雷斯坐在床上，衣服沒有換過，眼睛閉了起來，低着頭。

“費爾南多，別睡了。”拉莫斯輕輕地拍了拍他的臉，托雷斯緩緩張開眼睛，拉莫斯有點擔憂地問：“怎么啦？你很不舒服嗎？累成這樣。”

托雷斯忽然扑在他的懷裡，整個人貼在拉莫斯的身上，被突然抱着的拉莫斯有點被吓到了，他拍了拍托雷斯的腦袋。

“我想再睡多會兒。”托雷斯閉起了眼睛，他實在很想睡覺，他的臉有意無意地在蹭着拉莫斯的，那頭金髮惹得拉莫斯的臉和脖子都有些發癢。

“你要上班呢。”拉莫斯嘆了口氣，托雷斯抱得更緊，說：“Sese......”

他的語氣很像是在撒嬌，軟軟的嗓音但又不失堅決，他的聲音伴隨着呼吸的延長，呼在了拉莫斯的耳邊，拉莫斯摸了摸那頭充斥着香桃味的金髮。

“你真不能這樣，南多。”拉莫斯說，托雷斯這才抬起臉，幽怨地看了他一眼，下了床去梳洗了。

在吃早餐的時候，托雷斯坐在拉莫斯的對面，他拿起一個牛角面包在吃着，拉莫斯在吃着他的培根和煎蛋，托雷斯嘟了嘟嘴，然後指了指那個碟子。

“Sese，為什么我沒有這個？”他看起來有點可憐，至少他讓拉莫斯有了這樣的想法，他總是能讓拉莫斯心煩意亂，也會令他不能隨心所欲，因為費爾南多·托雷斯是他的顧慮，他不能不去考慮托雷斯的感受，哪怕這只是他在牛角面包和培根煎蛋之間選擇錯誤。

“我以為你會比較喜歡面包。”拉莫斯說，“唉，把牛角面包給我，我們交換。”

“我兩個都要。”托雷斯平靜地說，聽起來卻像是小孩子在撒嬌，但字眼間沒有半點幼稚，不過他的佔有慾用在了不合適的地方。

“叉子。”托雷斯攤出一雙手，但拉莫斯已經把煎蛋放在他的嘴前，他說：“東西快要掉下去，要是你不張嘴的話。”

托雷斯會意一笑，張開了嘴巴。

這樣一來，拉莫斯覺得自己好像什么都没吃過了，托雷斯也不是真的沒有良心，他把拉莫斯帶去了比雅圖餐廳，今次皮克沒有再遲到，反正大家都在。

比利亞從收銀台出來，托雷斯向他有禮貌地點頭，畢竟也是自己老闆。

“哦，女朋友來了。”皮克來了，他打量着站在旁邊的拉莫斯，小聲地在自言自語，“還挺配的嘛…”

“什么？”拉莫斯疑惑地看着他，同樣地托雷斯也不明白。

“喔，沒什么。”皮克搖了搖頭，托雷斯舉高手擺在皮克的頭上，然後向下壓，笑嗔道：“傻瓜！”

拉莫斯把他的笑容看在眼裡，看來他和大家都相處得十分要好。

他在今天親眼目睹了托雷斯上班的情形，他在角落裡坐着，吃着東西，托雷斯時不時都會去跟他對視和微笑，托雷斯閒下來的時候就會跟皮克在聊天，有時候還笑得很開心。

比利亞走到拉莫斯的前面，報以微笑，問道：“怎么樣？味道還可以嗎？”

拉莫斯在喝着他的奶酪濃湯，桌面上還有吃了一半的松餅和海鮮焗飯，他點頭微笑。

“塞斯克的手藝很好呢。”拉莫斯笑着回應，看着比利亞突然笑了起來，比利亞坐了下來，托着下巴，意味深長地看着他。

“松餅和海鮮焗飯都好吃嗎？”

“很棒。”

“噢，告訴你吧，這松餅和海鮮炒飯都是費爾南多做的，只有這湯才是出自塞斯克的。”比利亞說，當然啦拉莫斯下意識去瞧托雷斯，他正在送餐，臉上掛着微笑，怪不得餐廳剛營業的時候他失蹤了很久。

“你的食量很大呢！”

“我剛才做了運動，所以很餓。”拉莫斯解釋說。

當他吃飽的時候，托雷斯就拿着餐盤走過來了，他笑着說：“吃飽了？”

“嗯，飽了。”拉莫斯笑了，托雷斯看着空空的盤子，笑得更開了：“塞斯克的東西很合你口味呢，對吧？”

拉莫斯只是點了點頭——既然他不想讓我知道，那就裝作我不知道吧。

“吃飽了就快回去吧...”托雷斯微笑地伸出手，溫柔地撫摸着拉莫斯的臉頰。

“我們一起吃中午，如何？”拉莫斯眨了眨眼，不知道為何他不想離開。

“你想霸着這位子不走啊？”托雷斯嘲笑說，“快回去睡吧，你昨晚也沒睡好吧？”

“我可以點餐的，這對你有好處。”拉莫斯急忙地拿出藉口。

“大衛說你點的東西都不收錢。”托雷斯做了個鬼臉，拍了拍他的肩膀，笑着說：“你回去休息吧。”

“那你今晚什么時候下班？”拉莫斯把眼睛瞪得大大的，像是在期盼，托雷斯看着他的樣子，他覺得拉莫斯這傢伙很傻。

“今晚大概是五點吧，餐廳請了兩個新人。”托雷斯想了一會才回答，也不知道那兩個新來的好不好相處，反正由今天開始就實行輪班制。

“我在家做飯等你。”拉莫斯站了起來，拿起外套穿上，臨走前又小聲地對托雷斯說：“幫我謝謝你老闆。”


	4. Chapter 4

今晚在家的只有托雷斯，拉莫斯去上一個學習泡咖啡的班，所以就回不來吃晚飯了，家裡雖然安靜，但托雷斯也可以借這次的機會來放鬆一下，也就是做一些平時拉莫斯在家時卻不能做的事。

例如趁今晚拉莫斯不在就把他藏在碗櫃裡的沙丁魚罐頭拿出來品嚐，或者花兩個小時泡在浴缸裡，又或者把拉莫斯買回來卻又不捨得用的玫瑰香皂拿出來用......

他的確是做了，也做全了。

吃過飯也洗過澡後，他閒來無事就坐在沙發上看着電視，現在剛好在播放一套肥皂劇。

當晚上十點左右，拉莫斯終於回來了，他回來的時候滿臉都是笑容，看來他很開心地渡過了學習泡咖啡的第一個晚上。

他說他自己在那個班裡認識了一位新朋友，他的名字叫卡西，他覺得和卡西聊天很舒服，有時候遇到了一些困難，卡西會走過來幫助他一把，班裡的導師也很好，他覺得自己能在導師的身上穫益良多。

“下次泡一杯給我喝吧。”托雷斯笑了笑，然後摸了摸拉莫斯的頭髮，他很少會看見拉莫斯會像這樣興致勃勃，看來他真的很高興呢。

“好啊！”拉莫斯愉快地應允了，他的笑容越發越燦爛，他們并排坐在沙發上，他看着托雷斯，握住了他的手臂搖了搖，“南多，家裡有吃的嗎？”

“你沒有在外面吃東西？”托雷斯有些驚訝，拉莫斯老實地搖了搖頭，然後伸手去摸了摸托雷斯的肚子，笑嘻嘻地說：“所以我餓了。”

托雷斯被他弄得癢得不行便把他的手推開了，瞟了他一眼就去廚房了，拉莫斯站起來去洗澡了。

托雷斯把碗櫃裡的最後一罐沙丁魚罐頭拿了出來，他拿開罐器把罐頭給開了，他打算再把自己吃剩的意粉熱了熱就當是拉莫斯的晚飯了，他相信拉莫斯不會介意的，而且家裡實在沒有有食材了，看來明天要去超市買了。

“啊！！！”拉莫斯忽然在浴室裡尖叫，他沒有穿上衣，他拿着那肥皂盒從浴室裡跑了出來，他生氣地說：”費爾南多！你用過了是不是？”

托雷斯在洗完澡的時候把肥皂放好在肥皂盒裡，但他卻把盒子放在了洗手台上，他忘記了要收好，雖然說是說他忘記，但他也懶得放回去，反正也用了，怪不得拉莫斯那么快就發現，除了這個以外，拉莫斯還在流理台上見到了自己的寶貝——沙丁魚罐頭。

“你開了我的罐頭！”拉莫斯指着罐頭，他要氣死了，托雷斯看着他的表情，忍不住就笑起來了，他喜歡看見拉莫斯炸毛的樣子，但最喜歡的是看到拉莫斯被他弄得炸毛的樣子。

“安啦！”托雷斯無所謂地擺擺手，他笑嘻嘻地解釋，“這些罐頭，你買回來那么久都沒開來吃，幸好沒過期呢，要不然可浪費了。”

“可是我打算在今年你生日和我生日的時候開來吃的。”拉莫斯可憐兮兮地看着自己的罐頭，托雷斯把他那可憐的口吻聽進去了，也接觸到他那複雜的眼神了。

“三月份早過了。”托雷斯抱着手臂，平靜地拆穿拉莫斯，拉莫斯一聽就變臉了，變得神經兮兮的，他慌張地開口說話，但托雷斯一句話都聽不懂。

“你買來不吃掉是很浪費的...”托雷斯走過去，微笑地說，“你難道沒有看到那兩罐罐頭流出來的眼淚嗎？”

“好吧，我是打算自己獨吃的...”拉莫斯小聲地承認，“可是今天又不是什么大日子，就這樣打開來吃......”

“那你吃不吃？”托雷斯伸手去抱着他的脖子，拉莫斯微微地點頭，但仍然扁着嘴巴，這樣子的拉莫斯真像小孩子，他把肥皂盒舉了上來。

“那這個你怎么解釋？”拉莫斯撇着嘴，抬眼看着他的好友，托雷斯仍然用回那一句來解釋：“你沒有看到這盒肥皂在流眼淚嗎？買回來不用就是浪費！”

拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，看着那盒肥皂，笑了出來，傻乎乎地跑去了浴室。

當拉莫斯出來的時候，托雷斯已經把晚飯弄好了，拉莫斯洗得很乾淨，看來他的壞心情已經趕走了，他總是這個樣子，大大咧咧的。

雖然他看起來有點孩子氣，但他其實會對一些人事物有着非一般的執著。

拉莫斯衝上前把托雷斯勾進懷裡，他很開心，大概是去學咖啡時真的學得很開心吧，托雷斯伸出手去抱他的腰，拉莫斯的上身沒有穿衣服，說實話托雷斯被他這樣摟着還真有點不好意思。

幸好家裡開了暖氣。

拉莫斯又搭上了他的腰，他最喜歡抱托雷斯了，他覺得一個擁抱可以改變一個人的心情，也能夠給予支持和鼓勵，托雷斯的腦袋歪向一邊靠在他的肩膀上。

兩個人的身上都有陣淡淡的玫瑰花味，拉莫斯扭過頭，看着托雷斯的側臉，托雷斯的臉有點微紅，他咬着嘴唇，拉莫斯也不知道怎么的就突然控制不了自己，把一個涼涼的吻落在了托雷斯的臉上。

“我先去換衣服，冷死我了。”拉莫斯覺得還是有點冷，便放開手，跑回卧室去換衣服了。

托雷斯站在原地，他愣住了，他摸了摸剛才被親到的地方，心臟突然跳得快了，他咬了咬嘴唇。

在拉莫斯換好衣服出來吃飯的時候，托雷斯已經坐在餐桌前了，拉莫斯快餓死了。

“對了，那兩個新人怎么樣？”拉莫斯問，他想起比雅圖餐廳來了兩位新員工。

“挺好的，來了兩個，一個叫馬塔，他是個很好相處的人，談吐也親切。”托雷斯微笑地說，他看着拉莫斯在吃飯，“另一個是席爾瓦，有趣的是他跟老闆的名字也是相同的，也叫大衛。”

“他怎么樣？”

“嗯...他有點害羞，但應該是很溫柔的人，他看到老闆的時候還害羞呢！”托雷斯眨了眨眼睛，他托起下巴，仍舊在微笑。

拉莫斯抬起臉，對着托雷斯淡淡地笑了。

“你什么時候也能在談起我的時候也露出這樣子的笑容？”拉莫斯鼓起嘴巴，問道，他承認這句話是帶了點酸味。

托雷斯看了他好一會兒，突然別開頭，笑了出來，他說：“抱歉我真做不了！”

可是他已經在笑了，還沒開口說出名字就已經笑了出來，拉莫斯奇怪地在打量着他。

“對了！”拉莫斯突然想起了一件大事，而且這件事也是他今天那么興奮的原因，“我明天要去面試了！”

“真的？”

“之前寄了信，我還怕我連面試機會都沒了，誰知道他們今天打了電話給我，叫我明天去面試。”拉莫斯笑得合不攏嘴的，托雷斯看着他，自然而然地也露出了微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

總的來說這次的面試十分成功，在三天後，那間健身俱樂部打了一通電話來，說是讓拉莫斯準備在下周一上班，他第一時間把這個好消息告訴了給托雷斯聽。  
就像在童年時的那樣，他有什么事都會說給托雷斯聽。

托雷斯聽了也當然很開心，在當天晚上，拉莫斯去了他的工作地點去找他了，在那裡他看見了其中一位的新員工。

托雷斯在和席爾瓦聊着天，席爾瓦的笑容很不錯，托雷斯笑着拍了他的肩膀一下，他是個黑髮男人，他長得頗為秀氣，不算十分成熟的那種老練男人，模樣比起比利亞來看還倒是有點稚氣。

當拉莫斯看着托雷斯時便不禁地苦笑，他不明白托雷斯是到底為了什么而笑得那么高興，相反地，那位黑髮男人是個比較內向安靜的人。

嗯...雖然托雷斯也不是那種十分外向的人，但人家比起你真的乖巧得多！——拉莫斯嘆了口氣，暗自在心裡說。

比利亞跟他聊着天，然而托雷斯好像還沒有發現他已經來了，這會兒也快到了托雷斯下班的時間了。

“噢，這裡還缺了一位廚師？”拉莫斯在說話的時候，他的目光總會悄悄地飄到了那頭金髮上，比利亞略有煩躁，他為了這個問題苦惱了很久，他撓了撓頭，嘆了口氣。

“總不能讓塞斯克把活給全幹吧？”他皺起眉頭，說。

餐館的門突然被開了，掛在門柄上的小鈴鐺響了起來，清脆的聲音都傳入了各人的耳裡，現在沒有客人需要點餐，所以托雷斯他們在閒聊也沒有被責怪。

皮克拉着馬塔進來了，馬塔先和比利亞和拉莫斯打了招呼，馬塔的髮型被外面的冷風吹得有點凌亂，他長得沒有很稚氣，看起來是個穩重的人，而且也很友善。

“我經常聽南多提起你。”在互相認識完後，馬塔突然開口說，拉莫斯也只是客套地回了他。

席爾瓦和托雷斯注意到他們了，托雷斯看着那邊，他笑了，也舒了口氣，他快步走過來，拉莫斯伸出手，想迎接他到自己的懷裡。

“馬塔你來了！”托雷斯卻沒有像拉莫斯想像的那樣扑在他的懷裡，而是去扯着馬塔的衣服，他笑得很開心，把他扯上前來。

“嘿，我沒有遲到好吧？”馬塔笑了笑，拍了拍托雷斯的頭。

拉莫斯有些尷尬，他覺得不快，他好像被人忽略了，他咬住嘴唇，把手收了回來，皮克跑去找塞斯克了，席爾瓦去了更衣室，只有比利亞留意到拉莫斯的尷尬，他也只是淡淡一笑。

“你等我一下。”托雷斯終於看了拉莫斯一眼，拉莫斯僵硬地點了點頭，他看着馬塔和托雷斯邊走邊聊的樣子。

“他跟誰都談得來，其實也沒有什么大不了，你知道的。”比利亞用手肘撐在收銀台上，他托頭，平靜地說。

拉莫斯轉過頭，他覺得困惑，心裡不是很清楚比利亞為什么要說出這些話，他一句都聽不懂，這算是安慰？可感覺很奇怪啊，他需要安慰嗎？

席爾瓦連道別的時候也是很害羞的樣子，托雷斯已經把工作服換了下來，其實好聽點是講工作服，但其實是一條黑色的大圍裙，拉莫斯每次看到托雷斯穿了圍裙也會覺得托雷斯的身上有種專業的感覺。

“可以走了。”托雷斯背起背包，緩緩走到拉莫斯的前面，他微笑，忽然間伸出雙手去捏着拉莫斯的臉頰，他看着拉莫斯的好笑樣子又笑得更開了。

拉莫斯今晚有開車，托雷斯跟着他去找車，托雷斯一邊搓着手一邊走在路上，天氣開始越來越冷了。

不過也快到聖誕節了，街上都開始有了一些關於聖誕節的燈飾。

他們順利地找到了自己的車輛。

“哦，你是要帶我去吃海鮮呀？”托雷斯看着拉莫斯走到另一邊打開了車門，他也打開車門，鑽了進去，兩人把車門關上。

拉莫斯發動着車子，他笑着搖頭，說：“不，我改變主意了，家裡附近開了一間日式料理店，我想去試試。”

“嗯，也是可以的啦。”托雷斯耸了耸肩膀。

車子駛在路上。

“你什么時候上班？”托雷斯問，拉莫斯說：“下個禮拜。”

“我還沒有祝賀你呢！”托雷斯露出微笑，溫暖如春的微笑在臉上展開，拉莫斯瞧了他一眼，突然也笑了。

“你不是要請客？”拉莫斯說，“我以為你的祝賀是請我吃飯的呢...”

“不應該是你請的嗎？”托雷斯白了他一眼，“好啦，我請客也是可以的啦！”

拉莫斯笑得更開了，他呵呵地笑着說：“謝謝你，費爾南多！”

下周一，拉莫斯下班後就去了學泡咖啡，他在咖啡教室裡看見了卡西，卡西是一位很好的人，舉止得體，性格穩重可靠，不像拉莫斯那樣傻傻的。

有時候他遇到了一些難題都會去請教一下卡西，卡西也會很熱心地去幫助他。

拉莫斯在聽導師講解時總會發着呆，有時候也要卡西去提醒他，對於他來說，拉莫斯是個很會搞笑的人，也很不拘小節。

下課後，拉莫斯喝着他的那杯成功品，他皺了皺眉頭，始終還是欠缺了些火候，卡西把空杯子扔掉在教室門前的垃圾桶裡，他和拉莫斯一起走。

“我好餓...”拉莫斯抱怨說，他的眼睛不停地眨呀眨的，卡西提議道：“我們去吃東西？”  
拉莫斯點了點頭。

“去哪吃？”拉莫斯問，他又想到了自己的錢包，便連忙說：“要便宜一點的餐廳哦！”

“嗯...”卡西思考着，拉莫斯走在他旁邊看着駛在馬路上的車輛，這讓他不禁地想起了在上個禮拜和托雷斯去吃飯的日子，他們那晚真的很開心，特別在吃飯的時候，他們聊了很多事。

“去我家吃？”卡西拍了拍拉莫斯，拉莫斯轉過來，他還沒有反應得及時，卡西再次重覆。

“真的可以？”

“當然可以啊！”


	6. Chapter 6

“噢，你家有很多啤酒呢！”拉莫斯站在冰箱前，他彎下腰，冰箱的門已經被他打開了，卡西的家有點凌亂，而且這裡有很多啤酒。

“我最近都在喝啤酒。”卡西笑了，他在做飯，拉莫斯在裡面拿了兩罐啤酒出來，他把門關好。

“我很久都沒喝過這玩意兒了。”拉莫斯打量着手裡的啤酒，他想起了托雷斯，托雷斯不喜歡他喝酒。

“那今晚你可以重捨樂趣了。”卡西打趣說。

拉莫斯沒想到原來卡西的廚藝是很厲害的，他驚訝地看着那些被擺好在桌上的菜餚，香味兒都傳入了他的鼻子裡。

“吃吧。”卡西終於可以休息一下，他坐了下來，拿了一罐啤酒，開了，他喝了一口。

拉莫斯也開了啤酒，然後兩個人都乾杯了。

“哦，味道很好！”拉莫斯稱讚道。

在吃完一餐氣氛和諧的晚飯後，他和卡西喝着啤酒聊起天來。

拉莫斯從卡西口中得知他剛剛失業了，他不知道如何去給予一份安慰，因為他才剛找到一份滿意的工作。

可能是因為聊得太開心的關係，當他回到家的時候，時間已經不早了，快要到十二點了。

家裡的客廳熄了燈，拉莫斯靜悄悄地去開燈，他不打算吵醒托雷斯。

他現在要做的事是洗澡，洗完後就要回房睡覺。走廊好像突然傳出了腳步聲，原來是托雷斯，他穿着一件印有小熊圖案的睡衣，他抱着一個枕頭，他打着呵欠走了出來。

這樣子的金髮美人看起來好可愛，拉莫斯看着看着都差點要笑出聲。

“你去哪了？”托雷斯問，拉莫斯向他走近幾步，摸了摸他的金髮，他輕聲說：“我去了朋友家吃飯。”

“下次你要打個電話回來。”托雷斯再次打了個呵欠，他在剛才迷迷糊糊中聽見了有人在開他們家的門，所以才出來看看。

“我先去洗澡。”拉莫斯捏了捏他的臉，托雷斯在揉眼睛。

“那我回去睡了。”托雷斯露出了微笑。

隔天，拉莫斯送托雷斯上班，托雷斯穿了一件茶綠色的大衣，拉莫斯坐在他的旁邊，他在開車，托雷斯則在閉目養神。

“你還好吧？”拉莫斯忽然說話，托雷斯皺了皺眉頭，他抿緊嘴巴。

“嗯。”

“所以你是好還是不好？”拉莫斯在聽到後便哭笑不得，托雷斯也忍不住笑了，他張開了眼睛，看着前方，他看見了一些熟悉的建築物，看來快要到達餐廳了。

“我有點困...”托雷斯回答，他的聲音軟軟的，聽起來好像在撒嬌，“我想睡覺，如果可以睡上一整天就好了。”

“懶鬼。”拉莫斯笑嗔道，托雷斯抱住了自己的胳臂，閉上了眼睛，笑着說：”都是你，昨晚那么晚才回來，我都睡不好了。”

“你沒有等我回來啊！”拉莫斯反駁說。

“你怎么知道我沒有？”托雷斯聽起來像是在抱怨。

把托雷斯送進去的時候，拉莫斯就聽見了塞斯克向他的老闆抱怨人手的問題。

“我回去啦！”拉莫斯笑嘻嘻的，舉出雙手，捏着托雷斯的臉蛋，他看着看着又突然笑出聲了，托雷斯把他的手拉開。

“你快回去吧！”托雷斯拍了他的腦袋一下，“煩死了你！”

“我今天會準時回來吃飯的。”拉莫斯在最後作出了承諾，托雷斯微笑地點了點頭。

到了托雷斯下班的時候——

“你們可以回去了。”比利亞對着托雷斯和馬塔說，托雷斯很快就溜去換衣服了。

“我要睡覺...睡覺...睡覺...”托雷斯打開自己的櫃子，然後拿出屬於自己的物品，馬塔在旁邊聽得很奇怪。

他在餐廳門前見到了拉莫斯的車子，拉莫斯靠在車門而站立，他在玩着手機，托雷斯微笑了，他走到了拉莫斯的前面。

“你在等誰啊？”托雷斯問。

“我還能等誰呀？”拉莫斯抬眼看着托雷斯，嬉皮笑臉的。

“我們回去吧。”托雷斯笑着說，他的雙手挽着拉莫斯的肩膀，“我想吃飯了。”

“笨蛋。”拉莫斯抬起手，手指往他的額頭上彈了一下。


	7. Chapter 7

托雷斯張開了眼睛，他發覺他自己正在躺在拉莫斯的懷裡，脖子被拉莫斯的頭髮弄得癢癢的，拉莫斯抱得他好緊，他依偎在拉莫斯的懷裡，被子穩穩地蓋過了兩人的身子，陽光悄悄地掠過這裡的一切。

托雷斯不敢亂動，生怕會把人給吵醒了，昨晚他和拉莫斯一起睡了，他們小時候都很喜歡這樣子，他們會習慣在睡前聊天，他們昨晚聊得很愉快，可能是因為工作的關係，拉莫斯聊着聊着就睡下了，托雷斯還記得他那時的模樣。

好傻的Sese...

不過他也不知道拉莫斯是怎么抱得他的了，他有點不好意思，這樣的親密接觸還是令人有些尷尬，拉莫斯睡得很安穩，他的雙手沒有絲毫離位，還是照樣的抱住了托雷斯的腰。

托雷斯的手心很溫暖，他咬了咬嘴唇，他不知道接下來應該要怎么辦，拉莫斯嘟噥了幾聲，然後又抱得更緊了，他們的腦袋都挨得好近，托雷斯覺得自己快要窘迫死了。

“嘿早！”拉莫斯忽然張開了眼睛，他微笑地說，他瞧見了托雷斯的臉在紅，托雷斯一副不知所措的樣子看着他，連話也忘了要接下去。

拉莫斯鬆了手，他嘻嘻地笑了，托雷斯眨了眨眼睛，他也露出了笑容，但他仍然覺得尷尬。

今天剛好是兩人都不用上班的，他們已經很少有這樣的機會了，拉莫斯在昨晚工作得有點累，他打算今天先休息一天不去跑步了。

“我餓了。”拉莫斯咬着嘴巴，他摸了摸自己的肚子，他枕着自己的手臂在看着托雷斯。

托雷斯聞言後就爬了起來，他揉了揉眼，他在說話：“你等等啊...”

托雷斯先去了梳洗，拉莫斯趴在床上小睡了會兒，托雷斯在之後去了廚房。

托雷斯在做好早餐後，拉莫斯才剛從浴室裡出來，他用衣服擦乾了臉上的水，然後走過去，他拉開一把椅子坐了下來。

“覺得還可以嗎？”托雷斯用雙手托着頭，微笑地問，拉莫斯在吃東西的空隙中抬頭微笑回答：“還是你的吃得慣。”

“卡西做的好吃還是我的好吃？”托雷斯在剛才一聽見拉莫斯的話就知道了含意，因為在最近拉莫斯和卡西走得很近，雖然他和卡西沒有見過面，但平時聽卡西的名字都聽得多了，看來拉莫斯很喜歡這個新朋友了。

“你啊！”拉莫斯脫口而出，托雷斯笑了起來，同時心裡也有了一絲優遠感。

“對了，你們餐廳不是缺了一位廚師嗎？”拉莫斯忽然想到了一件事，他喝了幾口橙汁，緩了緩又道：“我覺得可以讓卡西去試試，你說呢？”

“這個我做不了主。”托雷斯回答，他想到了塞斯克在工作的樣子便覺得可憐，餐廳是時候也要添加一位廚師來減輕塞斯克的負擔和增強餐廳工作的效率了。

“你可以去問問比利亞嗎？”拉莫斯笑了笑，也露出了哀求的眼神。

“卡西叫你幫的？”托雷斯朝他擠了擠眼睛，拉莫斯搖了搖頭說：“卡西不知道的。”

托雷斯不以為意，他不想理會這些，要他去幫忙那就幫吧。

“謝謝南多！”拉莫斯忽然說，他笑容燦爛地看着面前的人，托雷斯嘆了口氣，心裡覺得Sese真的好傻。

但他們都猜不了當比利亞一得悉這件事後會那么的興奮，他有意想邀請卡西加入餐廳成為其中的一員，塞斯克等人也很樂意。

最驚訝的人是卡西，他沒有想到拉莫斯會幫他找了份現成的工作，他現在身無分文，所以他很需要這份工作，加上他會下廚，所以也不是什么困難的事。

“你是費爾南多？”卡西在和托雷斯的第一次見面時就這樣問了，托雷斯對這個人的印象都是來自於拉莫斯的口詢，當然卡西也是同樣的。

“你是卡西，我知道。”托雷斯笑了，用上了最有禮貌的笑容，他認為卡西看起來很穩重。

“很高興認識你。”卡西說。

他覺得這位金髮青年很好，但就是有點腼腆，不同於拉莫斯的大大咧咧，相反地，托雷斯說不定會是一個細膩的人——在思考上。

拉莫斯很喜歡卡西這個朋友，他覺得卡西很好相處，他不會介意很多細緻的小事，有時候不能在托雷斯面前做的事他都能在卡西的面前做。

托雷斯會管束他，但卡西不會，所以他覺得和卡西在一起會比較舒服。

但老實說托雷斯不是很喜歡拉莫斯經常和卡西粘在一塊。

他也不知道是怎么了，他只是覺得自己和拉莫斯的距離好像變得越來越遠了。

應該只是好像吧...

托雷斯擦着桌子，但眼睛卻只瞧着拉莫斯，他在大笑，一如既往的笑容令人感到溫暖，他搭上了卡西的肩膀，他們好像在聊天，卡西也跟着笑了，拉莫斯總是很喜歡哄人笑，托雷斯抿了抿嘴，他有一丁點兒的羨慕。

噢這不可能，他跟拉莫斯可是竹馬呢！他怎么會羨慕剛跟拉莫斯認識的卡西呢？

卡西說了幾句就回去廚房了，拉莫斯轉過身，他好像是準備要走了，托雷斯不敢去看他，他的心臟似乎跳得越來越快了。

拉莫斯走了過來，然後笑着用手捏着托雷斯的臉蛋兒，托雷斯看着他，咬住了嘴唇，一時半刻也不知道要講些什么。

“今天晚上我做飯等你回來。”拉莫斯溫柔地說，然後又用手去揉了揉托雷斯的金髮，托雷斯遲疑地點了點頭，笑了起來。

“我會早點回家的。”托雷斯說，說完又不敢去看他了，他的臉似乎越來越熱。

拉莫斯瞧了他一會兒便突然笑得更開了，他拍了拍托雷斯的樣子，笑呵呵地說：“你在害羞什么呀？”


	8. Chapter 8

“你們是吵架了嗎？”

當托雷斯聽到這句話後他不禁驚訝了，他停下手上的工作，然後轉過頭看着站在他面前的馬塔，馬塔的表情看起來被混雜了些許的擔憂，托雷斯尷尬地笑了，對於這個問題他也不知道要如何回答才會比較好。

自從卡西來了之後，他就一直有種很奇怪的感覺，其實卡西的性格不惡劣，反而很好，他是一個很成熟穩重又帶點溫柔的男人，但托雷斯在面對他的時候，他會覺得好奇怪。

他不喜歡拉莫斯和卡西那麼熟，他沒想到拉莫斯會這麼喜歡跟卡西混在一起，他們的互動都是一個很好的證明——證明他們是很好的朋友。

“沒有...”托雷斯只好否認了，他們的確沒有爭吵過，但彼此已經不多交流了。

“我們都以為你會介意，或者是吃醋，畢竟最近塞爾吉奧都沒理過你。”馬塔小心翼翼地觀察着托雷斯的表情說，托雷斯心裡一震，面色也變了，馬塔覺得自己說錯話了。

“我...我不太介意這些。”托雷斯不自然地微笑，不知道是怎麼的，他說這句的時候有些心痛，他不想和拉莫斯越來越生疏了......

“那他欺負你要和我們說哦！”馬塔微笑地說，順便也摸了摸托雷斯的腦袋，托雷斯點了點頭。

卡西對他的態度很好，但托雷斯還是覺得和他接觸是件很奇怪的事情。

“嘿，南多！”卡西打開自己的儲物櫃，他微笑，看了看托雷斯，托雷斯正在解開圍裙的蝴蝶結。

“你好。”托雷斯笑了笑，是個很客套的笑容，他不想和卡西談更多，他想離開，於是他快速地把圍裙疊好，塞到櫃裡，他把自己的隨身物品拿了出來，然後微笑地和卡西說再見。

“你不打算加薪水？”外面傳來了塞斯克的聲音，他聽起來像是在抱怨，托雷斯剛好出了來，現在沒有客人。

“到了要加的時候就自然會加，你別吵了。”比利亞叉着腰，生氣地說。

塞斯克不再說這些了，他見到了托雷斯，然後跟他揮了揮手就回去廚房了。

“再見。”比利亞對托雷斯說。

在這個時候拉莫斯突然出現了，他推開門，他看起來心情很好，托雷斯見到他卻想不到要說什麼開場白，他們之間不應該會是這樣，他們應該無所不談。

是來找我的？托雷斯想。

“卡西呢？我要找他。”拉莫斯問比利亞

他的一句話就已經足夠能當一把刀子使了。

比利亞尷尬地看了看旁邊的托雷斯，他問：“你找他幹嘛？”

“我約了他去看電影。”

托雷斯聽見了，他咬住嘴唇。

為什麼不約我？

“卡西今天沒空，他要上班。”比利亞說，拉莫斯皺起了眉頭。

“難道是我記錯了時間？”拉莫斯小聲地說。

“要不你找南多去看吧？他現在能走的了。”比利亞微笑地說，托雷斯抬起了頭，茫然地看着比利亞，比利亞跟他打了個眼色。

托雷斯有點小開心，他很久都沒有跟拉莫斯去電影院了，他咬緊了嘴巴，心跳得很快，他在期待。

拉莫斯轉頭看了看托雷斯，然後轉了過來，說：“我不要。”

托雷斯盯着拉莫斯的背影，他覺得自己被厭棄了，他有點不甘心。

“那...那我先走了。”他對比利亞說。

拉莫斯沒有提出要送他回家的要求，他甚至都沒有跟着托雷斯走出餐廳。

托雷斯回家了，他先去了洗澡，家裡很安靜，這裡只有他一個人在。

他坐在浴缸裡，然後任憑自己胡思亂想。

我竟然會羨慕卡西？我不會是吃醋了吧——托雷斯意識到一些不正常的事，他捂住了自己的腦袋——我不會愛上了自己的竹馬吧？

他抬起頭，這幾天他一直在想他的竹馬，想着拉莫斯的臉、笑容、舉止、嗓音和他的身體。

拉莫斯很快就回家了，當托雷斯洗完澡出來時，他就已經在做飯了。

“你回來了...”托雷斯擦着頭髮，站在廚房門前，看着男人認真下廚的模樣。

好想去抱你，哪怕只有一下都好，你是我的竹馬，不是卡西的。

“嗯，你去吹頭髮啦！”拉莫斯轉了過來看着他笑。

到了要睡覺的時候，托雷斯抱着一個枕頭走去了拉莫斯的房間，才發現他在打電話跟別人聊天。

“怎么了？”拉莫斯問，托雷斯害羞地說：“今晚我可以過來跟你睡吧？”

“過來吧。”拉莫斯說。

托雷斯躺了下來，他很困了，所以很快就睡下了。

“抱歉，那套電影我們改天再看吧？”卡西說，他在和拉莫斯用手機打電話聊天。

“沒事，改天也行。”

“你...你為什麼不去找南多？”

“啊？他不喜歡看這種類型的，叫他去看，他也不開心吧。”拉莫斯解釋說，他轉頭看着托雷斯的睡顏，然後伸出手溫柔地撫摸着他的臉，臉上不經意地露出微笑。

“你可要把握機會呀！”

“你閉嘴啦，我會看着辦的。”拉莫斯害羞地笑了。

“要我幫你告白嗎？”

“別啊！”拉莫斯激動地說，“我不知道他會不會介意我是男的，我不想和他連朋友都沒得做。”

拉莫斯看着托雷斯的臉，然後悄悄地把腦袋靠過去，小心翼翼地把嘴唇印在了托雷斯的唇瓣上。

隔天起床的時候，托雷斯覺得有些開心了，因為拉莫斯終於肯像以前那樣在晨跑完後回家叫醒他。

他們坐在車上，托雷斯沒有吃早餐，他們趕得有點急，拉莫斯發動着車子，車子在停車場。

“你今天怎麼突然送我上班？”托雷斯小聲地問，心裡的聲音告訴他：因為這是Sese的習慣呀......

“我只是順便，要不是卡西在你的餐廳工作，我才不要送你。”拉莫斯笑了起來，卻不知道自己已經傷了別人的心。

托雷斯鼻子一酸，他生氣地想打開車門，他說：“那我下車好了！”

“行了行了...”拉莫斯阻止了他，托雷斯扭過頭，一眼都不去看他。

只是開個玩笑...拉莫斯在開車途中時不時都會去看看托雷斯。

不過南多生氣的樣子很可愛，他想。

一個紅燈又來了，車子停下來了，托雷斯仍然不說話也不去看拉莫斯，他好像還在生氣，拉莫斯笑了出聲。

“你還真的不再理我了啊...”他嘆氣，然後把一個吻落在了托雷斯的臉上，托雷斯覺得自己的臉熱了起來，他有點吓到了。


	9. Chapter 9

“你這是在幹什麼？”托雷斯不知所措地看着眼前這個熟悉的男人，剛被吻過的地方像被火燒着似的，他覺得臉好熱。

拉莫斯微笑地看着他，然後突然又再次向前靠，他打算再吻托雷斯多一次，這次想吻在南多的嘴唇上，金髮美人連忙捂住了他的嘴唇，他已經被吓壞了，這樣的Sese感覺有點陌生。

“轉綠燈了。”托雷斯慌張地說道。

接下來的時間似乎比起剛才要尷尬得多了，托雷斯把腦袋轉過去，裝着是看着外面的街景，他一句話都不敢開口，拉莫斯也沒有再去理他了。

拉莫斯雖然看起來好像沒有什麼異常，但他的內心簡直要亂成一團了，他在擔心——他好像把人給吓壞了，南多會討厭自己嗎？

他們終於都到了目的地，托雷斯下了車并拿好自己的東西。

“我晚上等你回家。”拉莫斯在托雷斯臨走前說道，他的臉也開始有點紅了，托雷斯露出了笑容，說：“我知道了。”

已經差不多是聖誕節了，托雷斯先把車上的事情都給忘掉，他不想一直記着這些事情然後到了一個忍不住的時候問了出口，他不想再有什麼東西出現來讓他們的感情受到破壞，但他不知道的是，要是他真的去問了拉莫斯在那個時候為什麼要這樣做的話，拉莫斯或許會跟他告白。

當他回家時晚飯都已經準備好了，拉莫斯最近都是準時下班。

“你會陪我過聖誕嗎？”托雷斯有點緊張，自從看電影事件發生後他就有點害怕會被拒絕。

“當然了，不陪你過我去陪誰啊？”拉莫斯一邊吃着飯一邊回答說，那天的節目都已經準備好了，他當然要行動了。

“是我們兩個過嗎？”

“是啊！”

托雷斯鬆了口氣。

“等等！你們的餐廳...你不會很忙嗎？”拉莫斯忽然想到一個問題。

“不怕，我們老闆今年要去探親，餐廳會休息。”

“哎呀，那本來是可以賺上一大筆的！”

“反正那天我可以閒下來就對了。”

他們在那天的確過得很開心，他們先在家裡看了一套感人的電影，然後他們出去了，外面的聖誕節氣氛很濃郁。

他們在百貨公司買了好多好吃的，拉莫斯很喜歡看到托雷斯找到好東西時所露出的滿足表情，關於托雷斯的一切他也很喜愛，他們那時買了好多東西，晚上他們去吃了芝士火鍋。

“聖誕節快樂，Sese...”托雷斯說。

“聖誕快樂。”拉莫斯也微笑地說。

托雷斯認為他們的關係已經開始有所改善，拉莫斯也像以前那樣的溫柔體貼，但過幾天後他好像發現事情沒有他想得那麼簡單。

他發覺拉莫斯有時候來餐廳找卡西的時候，他們聊天總是會笑得很開心。

托雷斯站在另一邊看着他們，他覺得不高興，也討厭拉莫斯他們這樣，耳朵裡傳來的大笑聲更是讓他覺得越來越委屈。

他抬起眼把目光對上了剛看過來的拉莫斯，他咬緊了嘴唇，心裡覺得好疼，他不知道因為什麼。

拉莫斯有點愣住了，然後看着托雷斯快步走去廚房。

在廚房裡跟塞斯克在閒聊的席爾瓦看到他進來了，他微笑地向托雷斯揮了揮手。

“你是怎么了？”塞斯克留意到了托雷斯的表情。

“沒...沒什麼。”托雷斯苦笑地說，只是頭有點疼。

“要回家休息嗎？”席爾瓦擔憂地問。

“不用了...”托雷斯搖了搖腦袋。

拉莫斯在晚上回去的時候看見了托雷斯坐在沙發上，他看着電視，手裡不停拿着薯片往自己嘴裡塞。

“你吃飯了沒？”

“你是不是很討厭我？”

拉莫斯走到了他的跟前，蹲了下來。

“這是什麼問題？”拉莫斯皺了皺眉頭，“我幹嘛要討厭你？”

“你跟卡西...”托雷斯小心翼翼地說。

“我跟他怎么了？”拉莫斯忍住了笑意，托雷斯那個樣子真是夠可愛的。

“我覺得你們很要好...”托雷斯低頭了，然後又掏出幾塊薯片往嘴裡塞，“你現在做早餐也做他的份都不給我做...”

“你多大了？還吃這種乾醋？”拉莫斯笑了，原來這傢伙是吃醋了啊，他瞧見了托雷斯的嘴角便笑着說：“你看看你，吃完東西都不擦擦嘴。”

當托雷斯不好意思地把自己的嘴巴擦好之後，拉莫斯忽然把嘴唇湊了上來，托雷斯完全反應不過來，他的眼睛閃爍着驚訝，拉莫斯的手開始探上來了，他抱住了托雷斯的腰，然後逐漸加深了這個吻。

托雷斯的雙手不知道應該要放在哪裡才好，他的心臟跳動得很快，他從來沒有經歷過這些。

拉莫斯抬起頭時就發現托雷斯好像還沒有反應得過來，他眨了眨眼睛，打量着托雷斯的樣子，托雷斯的目光一直跟着他的臉走，這樣的南多的確少見，舉在半空的手還沒有放過來。

“吓到你了？”拉莫斯握住了他的手，微笑地問。

“你在幹嘛？”托雷斯差點要忘掉要如何說話了，他的聲音跟往常不一樣。

“你說過的，我有了喜歡的人就要告訴你的。”拉莫斯的臉上仍然保留溫柔的微笑，“我現在有了，所以我要告訴你了。”

托雷斯聽得一愣一愣的，他咬住了嘴唇，腦袋再笨的人也應該會明白現在是個什麼樣的情況，托雷斯覺得現在的信息量實在是有點大。

“我喜歡你。”拉莫斯露出燦爛的微笑，他靠過去，緊緊地抱住托雷斯，他在托雷斯的耳邊說：“你就跟我在一起嘛...”

他撫摸着那頭柔軟漂亮的金髮，托雷斯感覺到了來自拉莫斯身上的溫暖——那種熟悉的溫暖。

托雷斯是知道的，他明確地知道自己的那份感情是包含了什麼東西。

“喔好...”他說，他微笑了。

真是一個很不浪漫的回答——不過這也倒是符合他的性格，拉莫斯想。


	10. Chapter 10

不知道什麼時候他才肯張開眼睛，塞爾吉奧靠得他很近，他幾乎是睡在這個男人的懷裡，拉莫斯靜靜地看着他，他想爬起來，卻被按了下去。

“再睡多一會兒。”拉莫斯低聲地說，他把金髮男人緊緊地抱在懷裡，托雷斯聞到了在他身上的香味，他剛洗澡了，應該跑完步回來，費爾南多有點緊張，因為突然被人這樣溫柔地擁抱。

“Sese...我...我...”托雷斯欲言又止，拉莫斯張開了雙眼，溫柔地問：“怎麼了？”

“不要抱我，好不好？”托雷斯有點尷尬地說，“我...我不太喜歡...”

這句話無疑是傷了拉莫斯的心，他不知道為什麼自從跟托雷斯確定了關係之後，托雷斯會很冷淡地對待他，他想抱或親，托雷斯都會一一拒絕，何況是接下來的步驟——上床。

拉莫斯遲疑地把手收了回來，他退開，睡在另一個角落，背對着托雷斯，他枕着自己的手臂，垂頭喪氣地看着天花板，睡覺開始消失。

托雷斯的處境也沒他好多少，他有點覺得自己是說錯話了，他不是討厭拉莫斯這樣對他，只是他暫時還停留在尷尬的時期，前幾天他們還是好兄弟，到了今天他們竟然是一對戀人，而且拉莫斯一直想跟他進一步發展。

“Sese...”他靠過去，用手戳了戳拉莫斯的背，拉莫斯沒有理他，他閉起眼睛，他根本不想說話，心裡有着一團悶火在燃燒。

“生氣了？”托雷斯小心翼翼地開口，拉莫斯手照樣地沒有反應，托雷斯伸手抱住了他的腰。

“不是討厭跟我親近？”拉莫斯冷漠地說。

“沒有討厭...我只是需要一點時間。”托雷斯無辜地說。

拉莫斯沒有再說話了，他很安靜地背對着托雷斯躺在床上，托雷斯不知道這下子要怎麼辦才好。

“生我的氣了？”托雷斯再次開口，還是得不到回應，他靠過去，別過腦袋，輕輕地吻了一下拉莫斯的臉。

“你理我一下嘛...”托雷斯難過地說，心裡祈求拉莫斯不要不理他，他想自己也真的是喜歡拉莫斯的，只是不知道要如何表達。

拉莫斯轉了回來，他聽得出托雷斯口中的不高興，他知道突然冷落是件討厭的事，他也知道自己不應該要如此小氣，但他真的很不滿，這段日子他一直在懊悔不已，不知道自己是哪兒做得不好讓托雷斯不喜歡了。

“好了，親愛的，早些睡吧，晚上你還要工作呢...”拉莫斯嘆了口氣，他始終還是不忍心讓托雷斯糾結的，不過他真的很想跟美人發展下一步，他們沒有接過吻，他們之間只限於擁抱。

托雷斯聽到他這樣講也鬆了口氣，他靠在拉莫斯的懷裡，老實說他以前也不覺得拉莫斯是有多好抱。

下午，拉莫斯用車子把托雷斯送到餐廳，臨走前，拉莫斯鼓起勇氣吻了他的嘴唇，惹得托雷斯吓了一大跳，這個吻很輕很溫柔，不帶半分情欲，拉莫斯抬起頭，開心地笑了起來，他注視着托雷斯，把人都看得不好意思了才開口。

“我在家裡等你。”拉莫斯笑着說，托雷斯點了點頭，然後打開車門，和他道別。

托雷斯推開餐廳的玻璃門，門柄上掛着的一串銀鈴響了起來，發出清脆的聲音。他剛好看到馬塔走了出來。

比利亞坐在收銀台前，用着曖昧的目光打量着托雷斯，托雷斯有點尷尬，他打了卡，然後打算去換衣服的時候，就聽見了比利亞笑着說：“我剛才看到你們接吻了，你們是好上了嗎？”

馬塔一聽就拉着托雷斯，高興地問：“這是真的嗎？”

托雷斯只好笑了笑，他整張臉都熱了起來，他環視了餐廳，幸好皮克不在，要不然可要傳開去了，要知道皮克最喜歡跟塞斯克一起來笑話他，在沒有跟拉莫斯成為戀人之前，他們已經在笑他和拉莫斯了。

“進展到什麼地步了？”比利亞問。

托雷斯不好意思回答，他尷尬地笑了笑，然後一路跑去更衣室。

剛一進去不久，拉莫斯的電話就到了，托雷斯看着來電顯示，又覺得自己的心又跳得更快了。

他接聽了，拉莫斯的聲音聽起來很溫柔，他低聲問：“還好嗎？”

“他們看見我們剛才...被發現了。”托雷斯靠在牆壁，用手按住額頭。

“噢是嗎？”拉莫斯笑了起來，“沒關係啊，遲早要知道的。”

“Sese...”托雷斯不知道要回應什麼話了，他真想在這裡掘個洞鑽進去算了，尷尬死了。

“嗯？”

“你在哪？”

“我剛回去。”拉莫斯回答，他的工作是健身教練。

“哦，那...那不妨礙你了。”托雷斯快速地說。

“你難道就沒有什麼話要跟我說嗎？”拉莫斯不打算輕易地放過托雷斯，他笑着問，語氣輕柔，像春風一般，吹亂了托雷斯的心跳。

“什麼？”

“我愛你。”

托雷斯瞬間就敗陣了，他覺得自己已經臉紅耳赤了，怎麼突然說這些話？

他低下頭，害羞地說：“我也愛你。”

拉莫斯忽然大笑了起來，托雷斯當場氣得真想把電話掛掉，然後再也不要理這個大壞蛋了。

“那麼回家再說。”拉莫斯忍住笑地說。

掛掉電話後，托雷斯有點高興，但他不知道為了什麼，他把自己的物品放好在儲物櫃，然後打算拿起屬於自己的圍裙。

門外卻傳來一聲：“哎呀，你踩到我了！”

好像是...

托雷斯走去開門，果然發現大家都躲在門後偷聽，他叉起腰，希望能從他們那群傢伙的口中得到解釋。

“是馬塔叫的。”席爾瓦指着本應下了班的馬塔說，馬塔指着塞斯克，解釋道：“是他，是他...是他說有好事我才來的。”

“不，是皮克指使我們的。”

“真的不是，南多！是卡西，卡西叫的。”

“其實是比利亞。”

“我只是...只是關心一下員工的心理狀況。”比利亞躲開了托雷斯的目光。

“回去工作吧...”托雷斯嘆了口氣。

“所以你們是在一起嘍？”塞斯克問。

“剛才那個是女朋友嗎？”皮克好奇地眨了眨眼睛，馬塔搖了搖頭，說：“不，應該是那個叫塞爾吉奧的，對吧？”

“哦！是那個之前每天都在送早餐給你，又送你上下班那個對吧？”席爾瓦眨了眨眼睛，這下子又到了卡西問了：“真的嗎？南多？”

“不知道，你們去問他吧。”托雷斯難為情地答道，他拿着圍裙推開面前的人，走了出去。

到了晚上拉莫斯卻來了，差點把正在收拾桌子的托雷斯嚇得都要打翻東西了，大家都很識趣地閉嘴不笑。

“卡西呢？我找他一起去上課。”他來到了托雷斯的面前，托雷斯撇了撇嘴，說：“我以為你來找我。”

“當然也是來找你。”拉莫斯笑了，他想靠近，再吻多一次，托雷斯退後了一步。

“別在這裡...”他看了看周圍，然後拉起拉莫斯的手把他帶去更衣室，剛一進去，他就鎖好了門，拉莫斯靠了上來，緊緊地抱住托雷斯跟他熱吻。

他把托雷斯壓在門上，用溫熱的舌頭來侵犯托雷斯的嘴唇，托雷斯被吻得透不過氣來。

“我想...我想...你不能...吻得太久。”

“嗯我知道。”拉莫斯笑了起來，把目標移向托雷斯的脖子。

托雷斯舒服地低吟，心裡希望沒有人會在外面偷聽，他剛才不應該把拉莫斯帶過來的，看吧！現在他都不知道要怎麼結束這場親吻了。

拉莫斯漸漸地停了下來，他把人抱在懷裡，讓他能舒服地靠在自己的懷裡。

“你什麼時候下班？”拉莫斯問，托雷斯想了一會兒便說：“十二點吧。”

“噢，我會想你的。”

“只是差了幾個小時...”托雷斯無奈地說道，這傢伙真是喜歡粘人。

“我會送你回家的，那麼晚回去會有危險的。”

直到他們出來之後已經是十分鐘之後了，卡西早已等得不耐煩，早知道要等拉莫斯那麼久，就應該自己走先，他早就下班了。

“我們快遲到了。”卡西生氣地對拉莫斯說，拉莫斯傻呵呵地賠笑道：“行了，走吧。”


	11. Chapter 11

拉莫斯抱着期待的心情把泡好的咖啡交到托雷斯的手上，托雷斯小心翼翼地接過杯子，他差點要被燙到，拉莫斯提醒他要小心，杯子裡不停冒出熱氣，最近拉莫斯很喜歡研究咖啡，他甚至還買了一台咖啡機，就擺在家裡。

“好吧，讓我看看你學得怎麼樣。”托雷斯微笑地說，他把杯子放在桌上。

這時，皮克把兩碟意粉擺到他們兩人的面前，他似乎在忍着笑。

“請慢用。”皮克裝模作樣地說，他轉身離開，在他推開廚房的門，托雷斯和拉莫斯都聽見了他的笑聲。

“別管他。”托雷斯笑着說，然後他低頭打量着那杯熱騰騰的咖啡，“你拉花拉得挺漂亮。”

“謝謝。”拉莫斯托着頭，他已經開始動手吃東西了，餐廳裡沒有客人，現在是他們的午休時間。

“我真不捨得喝。”托雷斯捧著杯子，他看着杯子裡的液體，“我想我是不是要拿個手機拍下來呢？”

“不用吧。”拉莫斯吃着意粉，他托着頭，看了托雷斯一眼，才發現托雷斯已經放下杯子，拿出手機拍照了。

“好了。”托雷斯滿意地收起手機，拉莫斯無奈地看着他，他沒好氣地說：“喝就喝吧。”

拉莫斯看着托雷斯在品嚐他的成果，老實說學這種東西說難不難說易不易，只在考驗耐性是否充足，托雷斯笑了笑。

“不錯。”他淡淡地說，語氣中沒有過火的贊美和批評。

拉莫斯看着托雷斯馬上把東西放下去吃午餐，他覺得是托雷斯被氣死了。

“怎麼不說多點？”拉莫斯抱怨地問。

“嗯...我覺得你很棒。”

“總是這麼敷衍我。”拉莫斯哼了兩聲，“之前我跟你告白的時候也是...怎麼覺得你根本不愛我似的？”

托雷斯沈默起來，他看着拉莫斯倒像個沒事人一樣在吃着東西，就好像剛剛發出不滿的人不是他似的，托雷斯放下叉子，托着頭注視他的戀人。

“現在還想要嗎？”

“什麼？”拉莫斯有點反應不過來。

“我說，你想不想和我上床？”

拉莫斯被他嚇得瞪大了眼睛，手裡拿着的叉子都差點要拿不穩。

所以他們就在今晚發展了下一步，事實上是托雷斯把拉莫斯半推半抱的扔到了床上，整件事看起來像是他搞人家似的。

雖然是他主動，但他的臉還是遮不住他的真實感受，他橫躺在拉莫斯的旁邊。

“喂，不是要過來？”托雷斯拍了拍旁邊的拉莫斯，拉莫斯猶豫了一會兒便翻身壓在托雷斯的身上，托雷斯整張臉都紅得不像樣，他伸出雙手去脫拉莫斯的衣服。

“南多？”

“不要看着我。”

“很害羞嗎？”

托雷斯抬眼看着他，拉莫斯溫柔地壓在他的身上，托雷斯一看見他的笑容就想反悔了。

“要不改天再來？”托雷斯皺起眉頭說  
“不行，我就要今晚。”

托雷斯不敢出聲了，他看着拉莫斯在慢吞吞地幫自己脫衣服。

“Sese..這種感覺實在是太糟糕了。”在他被脫去上身的衣物後，他說出了這樣的一句話。

“怎麼了，寶貝？”拉莫斯問。

“我不懂要怎樣做。”托雷斯小聲地說，拉莫斯已經脫光了他的衣服，拉莫斯爬了起來，利落地脫了自己的衣服，托雷斯的臉又更紅了。

拉莫斯再次壓上來，在接觸到拉莫斯那冰涼的肌膚後，托雷斯簡直覺得要瘋掉了。  
“我可以教你。”拉莫斯露出了漂亮的笑容。

接下來要發生的事情實在令人難忘，托雷斯在拉莫斯進入了的時候完全軟了下來，拉莫斯的侵略沒有霸道，他很溫柔，在舉止間甚至要看出了他是故意放輕動作。

一開始是很疼，拉莫斯抱着他，他的腿夾緊拉莫斯的腰。

托雷斯緊緊地環抱他的腰，他靠在拉莫斯的懷裡，嘴裡發出曖昧的聲音，拉莫斯抬起頭，吻着他的唇，這讓他不禁顫抖了起來。

一個個的吻都落在了托雷斯的身上，拉莫斯的唇有點冰涼，這簡直讓托雷斯更加敏感，但他不討厭這種感覺。

“還疼嗎？”拉莫斯開口問，是格外的溫柔，他沒有停下動作，耳邊都是托雷斯的聲音。

“不疼。”托雷斯搖了搖頭，活像一個乖巧的孩子。

“愛死你了，我的寶貝！”拉莫斯埋在托雷斯的髮間，他低聲地說。

他們今晚睡得很晚，清洗完身體後才上床睡覺，托雷斯累得躺在床上，拉莫斯走進房間熄了燈，他摸着黑上了床，并把被子蓋過他們兩人的身上，他單手搭上托雷斯的腰。

托雷斯閉上了眼睛，他舒服地睡在拉莫斯的懷裡。

隔天是工作日，昨晚的事讓托雷斯覺得有點累，這個時候拉莫斯好像是出了門，托雷斯只好一個人上班。

餐廳裡的一切一如既往，托雷斯推開玻璃門走了進去。

“你的早餐。”比利亞一看見托雷斯來到了，就馬上把一份屬於托雷斯的早餐送上去。  
“我想你也知道是誰準備的了。”比利亞笑了笑，廚房裡傳出了塞斯克的歡呼聲，似乎是玩遊戲玩贏了。

托雷斯坐了下來，他看着桌子上的三文治一盒巧克力奶，他甜蜜地笑了。


End file.
